Lunar Eclipse
by MilkshakeLuvrr
Summary: Lily has lived a normal life, until she moved to Forks. She has better vision, and she's stronger and faster. And sometimes she has a thirst for blood that she can't control. A group of strangers catch her eye and she finds out that she's part vampire. Not only that, but she also ends up falling for a vampire. (Previously uploaded as Midnight).
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the car, contemplating my decision about moving to Forks to be with my mom, Annabeth. Annabeth and my dad divorced when I was thirteen, which I didn't really mind, the constant fights were annoying the hell out of me. After the divorce Annabeth moved away to Forks, to have a fresh start.

I was born in San Francisco, but me and my parents moved to Phoenix when I was eight. Five years later they divorced, and I'd spend my summers in Forks with my mom. My dad got engaged to someone else, but I didn't really like her. So I used his career as an excuse.

"Lily," said my dad "You don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to. I don't want you to have to stay with me instead of going to god-knows-where for football. And you know I don't like that sport."

"Fine, but don't break a leg or anything. Tell Annabeth I said hi," he said.

I hugged him for a moment and let him go. I got on the plane and he was gone, and so was the sunny weather. It was a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles and an hour drive to Forks. Anna has been nice about it, and claimed that she knew that I would live with her soon.

When I landed in Port Angeles it was raining, the usual. Anna was waiting for me by her car, a black BMW.

"It's good to see you Lily," she said as she gave me a hug. "You haven't changed much. How's Connor?" she asked.

"Dad's fine. It's nice seeing you Anna," I said as I smiled at her. This was one thing I liked about my mom. I was aloud to call her Anna instead of mom or Annabeth. My mom looks like me but her hair is shoulder-length and her skin is a bit paler.

"I found a car for you," she announced when we went in the car.

"What car?" I asked.

"It's a Toyota, the smallish kind. The one you wanted for your birthday when you were eight."

"Where did get find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"

"Yeah, I went over to play with Jacob when I was younger," I said. Whenever I came to visit my mom for the holidays I always went to Jacob's place. I went over three years ago in the winter holidays and fixed a car with Jacob. After that we always tinkered with a car when I came over.

"He's in a wheelchair now, so he can't drive anymore. I had an old car that didn't work, and I got Jacob to fix it."

"When can I get it?" I asked.

"I already got it for you, it's at home," she said.

"Aww, thanks," I said, and gave her a quick hug. "Now I've got a load of extra money."

"You're welcome,"

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," I said with a smile.

"You're welcome Lily."

And that was it for our conversation.

We sat in the car for long time until we made it to Anna's place. She'd moved out of the house she lived in with Charlie. She now lived in a two bedroom house, with her Labrador Maya. She had Maya for around two years now, since she saved her from a car accident.

My mom had been walking to her job in the morning, and she wasn't paying attention to the road because she was running late. She nearly ran past a red light, but Maya bit her handbag and pulled her back. There was a huge truck oncoming and Anna would've died, if it weren't for Maya. Since then they'd been inseparable.

We got to the house, and I was surprised by the size of it.

"So much space for one person?" I asked her.

Anna shrugged. "Maya needs a lot of space. She's over at Alex's house right now, because I had to pick you up. She'll be home tomorrow. And I need an extra room for my paintings." Anna worked at an art shop, and she was one of the best painter I've ever met. When I was smaller, my mom painted a portrait for me, it was the best birthday gift ever.

We got out of the car, and took my things.

"Your car's in the garage, be safe, and don't drive drunk," she told me jokingly, and gave me the keys.

"I got my driver's license last year, I know to drive," I said, rolling my eyes.

Anna shrugged. "You never know."

We got all of my things to my room in around half an hour, because Anna decided to look through all the things in my bag.

"Anna!" I whined, bringing up the last bag and seeing her on my new bed, looking at a picture.

"You still have this?" she asked me, showing me the painting she drew of me. It had a dark wood frame, and had a gold plate on it which had 'Daughter of the Century' engraved on it.

"Of course I do, it's my favourite painting," I told her. I took it from her, and hung it up on the wall.

"Thanks. And sorry for look through all your things, I couldn't help it," she apologized. "Is there anything left in the car?" she asked me.

"It's all right, there's nothing left there," I said, putting the bags on my bed.

The room was fairly large, with white walls and wooden floorboard. There was a bed off in one corner, opposite the window. There was a desk, with a lamp on it, and shelves on top, suspended from the wall.

"I'm gonna go cook dinner,," said Anna. "Tell me if you need help with anything."

"Sure," I said and she walked out.

Everything went smoothly, and it took me around fifteen minutes to get everything out of the bags. I am faster than most humans, so it probably would've taken me longer. By the time I was done, I was lying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I sat up and was about to stand up, but I was stopped by a pang of pain in my stomach. I clutched my side, wishing that the pain with go away, but it didn't. This happened to me when I was on the plane, but I thought it was normal, because I'd had it before. I stayed on my bed with my eyes shut for around five minutes, and opened them again.

I blinked a few times and realized that I could see everything clearer. I saw the tiny fly in the opposite corner of my room, I saw the raindrop on the leaf outside, and the pattern on the butterfly on the leaf. Confused, I went to the bathroom to see if there was anything different with my eyes.

The bathroom had a shower in one corner, the toilet in another and had a huge mirror and sink with cupboards covering the wall.

I turned the lights on and stifled a scream when i looked in the mirror. My skin was paler than usual and my eyes... They were darker than usual; instead of green they were a dark brown.

"What the heck?" I wondered aloud, staring at myself in the mirror.

I shook my head trying to clear it. Hopefully whatever just happened would wear off tomorrow for school. I thought about Anna, and decided that I should tell her. She was my mom after all.

I left the bathroom and went down the stairs.

I saw Anna at the stove stirring something in a pot.

"Anna?" She turned around but looked back at the stove when it started sizzling.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" she asked.

"What makes you think that something's wrong?" I asked her.

"Well, the fact that you're standing by the stairs as if you're going to need an escape after telling me something. Tell me what happened. And get me the pepper please."

"Well..." I put my hands to my hair. "Heck, I don't even know how to explain," I said, and I saw Anna slow down with stirring. "I got everything out of my bags, and went to lie down on my bed. Then I got stomach cramps." I went to the cupboard to get the pepper and handed it to her. "It went away after around five minutes but I could see better. I mean, I could see the damn pattern on a butterfly. And then I went to the bathroom and my eyes were dark brown and I'm paler." I sat down in the dining chair and put my head in my hands.

There was a silence for around a minute before Anna spoke up.

"Lily, I know that what happened to you isn't normal, but just like everything else, just try to deal with it. I can't tell you that I've ever heard about something like that before, because I haven't. And I'm sure that it'll be gone by tomorrow. So try not to worry about it," she said and turned to me.

"But what if it isn't gone tomorrow?" I asked.

She frowned for a second as she thought about an answer. "Well, no one in that school has seen you for over a decade, or never saw you at all. I'm sure they won't notice a change."

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

"And maybe the eyesight could be an advantage for you," she added and turned the fire off.

I nodded, and changed the subject. "What's for dinner?"

"Tomato soup," she said. "My own recipe."

Dinner ended well, Anna told me about the places I'd probably like in Forks, and told me things I should know about school. She also suggested visiting Jacob, because I hadn't seen him for a year. I did plan on calling him, and probably would go over to his house for the weekend.

We cleared the table and I washed the dishes while she wiped the table. I decided to watch a movie before going to bed, because I didn't have anything else to do, and Anna went to her room to do work.

 **A/N: Haii people. Hope you like this chapter, and I'm going to make the chapters shorter than Midnight, so that it won't take as long for me to write them. I'll try to get chapter two done as quick as possible, but knowing myself it'll probably take me two weeks :p.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yayy, it didn't take me three weeks to upload!**

 **And I changed Chapter 1, because I felt that Lily would already know she was part vampire if she had a thirst for blood. So at the moment she doesn't, but she will later on.**

I sat up and yawned. I rubbed my eyes and saw the TV on with credits rolling. I must've fallen asleep. "When does school start?" I asked no one in particular while stretching.

I thought I wasn't going to get a response, but then I heard Anna coming down the stairs.

"Tomorrow," she said, and I groaned. "Heh, good luck at school tomorrow. I'm going to go pick up Maya," she told me. "I'll be home in thirty minutes. Call me if anything goes wrong," she said.

I nodded and stood up, going to the bathroom to take a shower. I took a long shower, keeping the water warm to relax my muscles.

I changed into sweatpants and a sweater when I was done, towel dried my hair and put it in a quick braid.

I walked back to my room and took a book from my bag; it was a series I'd recently become addicted to, and started reading. Reading took my mind off things, like the dark eyed pale skinned thing that happened to me earlier.

I must've fallen asleep when I was reading because I woke up with a dog licking my face.

"Oh my go- oh, it's you," I said, surprised and stroked Maya's head. I sat up on my bed and she put her head on my lap.

"You've grown a lot since I last saw you," I said, falling to my knees and hugging her. Anna appeared at my door and raised an eyebrow at the scene before her.

"You slept for eleven hours yesterday, it's seven right now. Start getting ready for school," she said and left, Maya following close behind. I stood up and stretched, wincing when I heard a crack.

I went to the bathroom, and I did all the necessary bathroom things. I finished brushing my hair and went downstairs.

"You're going to have to leave in less than ten minutes if you don't want to be late," called Anna from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm gonna go walk Maya," she said.

"Thanks for the heads-up," I called back. I wasn't a morning person, even though I didn't get that tired.

I changed into a pair of jeans, and wore a peach coloured jumper grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

Anna was at the door when I got down the stairs.

"Good luck at school," she told me, and left with Maya.

"Thanks," I said, and she left. "I'll need it," I muttered under my breath.

I didn't want to be too early for school but I didn't want to arrive last minute either. I put on my jacket and grabbed the house keys and my car keys from the small key hanger near the door.

I looked out the window at the sky, and frowned when I saw the gray sky. It was bound to rain later, so I took my raincoat just in case. I went to my car, unlocked it and went inside, tossing my bag to the passenger seat. I turned on the engine and turned the heating system on.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, even if I've never been there before. It wasn't obvious that it was a school but the Forks High School sign was basically saying 'This collection of matching houses is the school you're looking for, come on in'. The school did look like a collection of houses, built with maroon coloured bricks.

I drove around the school, following the small road that led to the parking lot (Anna told me about the school). I stepped unwillingly out of the warm car and took a deep breath before opening the door.

When I got inside I took my jacket off and draped it over my arm; it was warmer than I thought it was. The office was small, a waiting area with three desks, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses.

She looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Lillian Callery," I informed her and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes.

"Of course," she said as she looked through some documents. "I have your schedule right here and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me.

She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was suppose to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped that I would like it here at Forks. I gave her my best smile and left.

I went to my locker and put my coat in there, and checked my watch; I didn't want to be late for my first class. I saw that I only had five minutes before class started. I took out the map, and hurried to my next class

I felt my breathing speed up as I approached the door. I took the slip to the teacher, a tall man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He smiled at me and told me to sit in the only free seat, which was in the back. I sat down and listened to the teacher explained something I'd already done in Phoenix.

The class went by fast, and when the bell rang, a boy with black hair leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Lillian Callery aren't you?" he asked. Obviously, who else? I thought.

"Lily," I corrected.

"Where's your next class?' he asked. Helpful guy, I thought.

"Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

"I'm headed to building four, I could show you the way…"

More like over helpful guy, "I'm Eric."

I smiled at him, "Thanks,"

As we walked to building four, we talked.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix huh?" said Eric.

"Very different," I muttered.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year."

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny. I've never even seen snow before," I said.

"Wow."

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. 'Maybe we'll have some other classes together." I smiled at him and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in the same way.

There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I liked Forks. Most of them went with me to my next class; at least I didn't need the map.

One girl, Jessica, sat next to me in Trig and Spanish and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than me but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of difference between our heights.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me.

I was looking around, when I saw him. He didn't seem familiar, but I felt as if I'd already met him. He had bronze coloured hair, and had defined muscles, however the guy next to him seemed like a pro wrestler. The third man had curly golden hair, and was a bit more buff than the bronze haired dude.

The girls were opposites. The tall one had a beautiful figure, the kind that would lower your self esteem. Her hair was a golden colour and waved to the middle of her back. The other girl was shorter, pixie like with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in all directions.

They all had some things in common though. Like their pale skin, perfect features and just the way they sat. And how it seemed like they didn't move or have to breath at all.

I watched as the pixie like girl suddenly turned to look at me with a curious look on her face. She seemed to be examining me. I looked right back at her and raised an eyebrow. I saw her lips crack a smile and she turned back to the others. This all happened under a second.

I looked back at my bottle of vitamin water, and started fiddling around with it. Jessica looked at the Cullens and looked back at me.

"Aren't you going to ask me who they are?" she asked me.

"Who? Them?" I asked her, even though I knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah, duh. Everyone always wants to know who they are," she told me.

"Well, in that case… count me out," I said. I could feel the annoyance radiating off her, and suppressed a smile.

"Well, I'm going to go to the library," I announced to the table group and stood up.

"Do you need any help getting there?" Mike asked me.

"It's fine, I know how to get there," I said, and turned away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward looking at me, and I smiled a bit.

I didn't' actually go to the library, I used it as an excuse so that I could get away from the canteen. I took out my map and used it to go to the classes I had today and tomorrow.

"Hey Lilly," I heard, and turned around. I saw Mike walked to me.

"Hey, how was it at the library. Do you have Biology next?" he asked me, and I checked my schedule.

"Yeah, with Mr. Banner," I said.

"Cool, me too," he said, and we walked together to the next class.

 **AN: Ended the Chapter here because it'd be too long if I continued ^-^**


End file.
